


Quick dip

by crazycatt71



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint is a tease, Humor, M/M, Strip Tease, Swimming, Swimming Pools, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 23:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: Clint strips down for a quick dip





	Quick dip

Photo from [awesomemanasart](https://awesomemanasart.tumblr.com/)

“Man, it's hot.” Clint groaned as he stopped next to the pool and began stripping off his tee-shirt.  
“Uh, Clint, what are you doing?” Bucky asked, staring at his boyfriend's chiselled abs and the trail of fine hair the trailed from his belly button beneath the waistband of his jeans. His pulse quickening at the memory of where that trail of hair lead to.  
“Going for a swim.” Clint told him, reaching for the snap on his jeans as he toed off his shoes.  
Bucky looked around in alarm. Tony's Malibu house was private and secure, but it was broad daylight and the others were inside the house and could come out at any moment.  
“Don't you want to go put your trunks on?” Bucky asked.  
“Nah,” Clint replied as he started to shimmy out of his jeans, “I just want a quick dip to cool off.”  
Bucky's mouth went dry and his heart pounded as time slowed to a crawl. He watched with wide eyes as millimetre after millimetre of skin was exposed as the faded denim slid down Clint's hips.  
“You tease.” He growled as bright purple swim trunks were exposed. “You couldn’t just tell me you already had your suit on?”  
“Where's the fun in that?” Clint asked, flashing him a wicked grin.  
Bucky snarled and started stalking toward him.  
“Now, Babe, you know I'm not an exhibitionist and I only get naked for you.” Clint soothed as he started backing away from his advancing boyfriend.  
“Damn straight!” Bucky growled as he grabbed him and roughly kissed him.  
Clint sighed and melted against him, then squealed as Bucky scooped him up and flung him into the pool.  
He came up sputtering and glaring as he swam to the side of the pool. Bucky reached down and grabbed his arm, hauling him out of the water, dragging him toward the house before he could grab a towel.  
“Just what are you doing?” Clint asked.  
“Gonn'a heat ya back up.” Bucky told him.  
“Cool.”


End file.
